Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a typical audio input system, there has been known an audio input system that includes an audio input apparatus including a microphone, and an electronic device that executes an operation that generates sound (hereinafter referred to as a “sound generating operation”). In this audio input system, after a start instruction for an audio-input via the microphone is accepted, when it is determined that there is no urgency for the sound generating operation based on at least one of a sensing result of a sensor included in the electronic device and a control state of the electronic device, the execution of the sound generating operation is reduced.